


A Long Goodbye

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	A Long Goodbye

"If you're watching this, then I must be dead. I know it's you; I've taken a lot of time and effort to make sure that no-one else could get to this recording. Probably didn't think I had it in me, did you, but I didn't get where I am today - that's my today, sitting here and alive - by going to the right school, you know."

The listener smiles slightly, knowing that the speaker didn't go anywhere near 'the right school' until he retired.

"This whole lot must be a bit of a lash-up by your standards, but I'll wager not a dozen people on Earth could make it work without getting you here. I hope the hologram projectors work all right; feel dashed silly if I'm talking to you with my face all blurry.

"But what's it all for? I hear you ask. You probably know already, but allow an old man his fancies. Well, since the Battle of Canary Wharf - yes; I remember that, even if most people don't - and the whole ICIS debacle, I've been doing what I can to gather up the more dangerous alien artefacts which have fallen on this planet over the years. Had some help from Sarah Jane and a few friends still inside UNIT, as well as contacts I've made over the years, and I've made quite a haul of it, if I do say so myself. 

"What I haven't been able to acquire I've catalogued for you; sure you can think of something.

"I've also done what I can regarding some old, ah, acquaintances. At least three more hibernation sites have shown up over the years and... Well, perhaps I'm mellowing in my old age. Had them sealed up, quiet as I could, with the help of their ambassador; splendid chap, as I'm sure comes as no surprise to you. Left you a map. Sure they'll make their own way out, when the time is right, but for now they won't be disturbed.

"Look after the others for me, won't you. Sarah Jane and that crew of hers; Benton and the others at UNIT; Miss Grant; Dr Shaw. Doris.

"Take care of Earth for me.

"And... take care of yourself, Doctor."

The image fades and the Doctor leans forward, extracting the recording disc with a wave of his sonic screwdriver. He tucks the disc inside his jacket and straightens his bow tie before walking to the transmat station.

He stands, ready to leave, but at the last moment he smiles dryly, then straightens and, with absolute seriousness, offers the room a final, perfect salute.


End file.
